


Your favorite NPC

by Kei_san



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_san/pseuds/Kei_san
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. You grinded like crazy and got way too attached to your party members. Was this scripted? Or were you simply too weak to save those you cared for most?"Kahra..... it hurts...."RESET GAME?>YES>NO





	Your favorite NPC

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery in the way that I want to make a video game with those characters and this is a planned scene, but also I dont know how long it's gonna take me to actually make it and I want feedback on my writting so :/  
> Oh and it's lowkey first pov since y'know, video game based. The default PC name is Kahra btw so I used that instead of y/n just so the tags wouldn't be too confusing for me haha  
> (Oh and btw english isn't my first language so if you see any spelling mistakes or just have a review of how I phrase things PLEASE TELL ME!! thanks bby <3)

Elioth cluthed Kahra's hands as tightly as he could. He was getting colder by the second, shivering, but he wouldn't let go. The younger boy looked into his friend's eyes. He saw hurt feelings, tears breaming the corners, treathening to fall any moment now.

"I'm scarred, Kahra", he shivered, "I never wanted to become the kind of person who makes their friend cry, I don't like what I've become."

You looked at the harpy in astonishment. 

"I don't regret saving you, but I didn't wanted to make you sad. Ever"

Elioth was thrown in a coughing fit, splattering blood on the dusty ground.

"I'm so sorry I made you cry, Kahra", he looked, pleadingly, "Please don't be mad at me... We're still friends, aren't we?"

The older of the two wanted to speak, to tell him he would be okay, that they would get out of the monster's den together. But, seeing desperation in Elioth's glossy gaze, you could only muster the strenght to nod your head.

"I'm so glad... I got to meet you", his voice was much lower than before, "My life has been so much better... with you in it..."

Elioth's hand lost it's grip, getting weaker despite himself. He talked slowly, finding it more difficult to breathe with every passing moment, 

"I- I don't want to go just yet Kahra. I'm scared of dying...! Despite everything I've said about wanting to become a hero...", Elioth tried swallowing back the lump forming in his throat, tears brimming at the corner of his once shining, golden eyes, "I'm still just a kid...! I want to go on more adventures with you... with all of my friends... to have fun... each day filled with a new adventure..."

You could not answer to your friend's plea, the lump in your throat too tight to even breathe evenly. All you did was hug your friend, hoping to convey the feelings you shared with him.

"H-hey, Kahra?", Elioth asked, barely even a whisper, "do you... mind hugging me closer....? It's getting... awfully... c-cold........................."

And you did, tears finally spilling, your heart shattered into a million pieces as you sobbed onto the corpse's still chest.


End file.
